According to Jewish tradition a male baby usually would be circumcised on the eighth day following birth. The ritual circumcision typically is carried out by the surgeon or "mohel" while the baby is held on the lap of an honoree, i.e., another person to whom the honor of holding the baby is given. For convenience and comfort a bed pillow usually is placed on the honoree's lap and the baby is placed on the pillow.
As is well known by those experienced as such honoree's and by others who have participated in and observed such ritual circumcisions, it is evident that there is some feeling of insecurity holding the baby. The baby is tiny and the honoree may be uncomfortable trying to take care to hold the baby securely while minimizing discomfort to the baby.
A difficulty that the surgeon or "mohel" may encounter is the difference in circumstances in each circumcision. Specifically, if the person holding the baby is very insecure, the baby may wiggle too much, making the surgery more difficult. Also, the pillows on which the babies are held during circumcision vary from home to home, e.g. in softness, plushness, fullness, etc., and, therefore, the babies would be positioned in different ways.